


Payback is a Bitch Called Tricia Tucker

by NiaChase



Series: Playtime [2]
Category: Original Work, South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Rings, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Payback, Penis In Vagina Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: If Craig wants to play games, fine. She'll play games, but this time, she's getting the upper hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeGuyFromWattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyFromWattpad/gifts).

Ever since the first time, Craig likes to play this game. Since he has a video of her pleasuring herself and threatens to make it public, she had been his little slave. Sometimes it was small stuff like getting him a drink or cleaning up his room, but then there was sneaky stuff.

Like she has to sneak into his room and give him a blowjob or she has to force herself to be quiet while he's pounding in her. Tricia will admit, it did get her going and it was hot, but it was time for payback. So she planned a sleepover with her friends for two days, one of those days being date night for her parents.

So that meant Craig has the whole house to himself. Now, who wouldn't take advantage of that? Craig wouldn't. So one date night, she snuck in the house and went up to Craig's room. Pressing record and taking a few pictures later, she left with a smile on her face. She could've walked in and busted him for it, but she's got plans to do. She walked away giving middle fingers to the house which an undisturbed Craig was in.  


Payback was a bitch.  


Tricia waited for the perfect time, which meant more sexual acts to do for Craig, but she wasn't worried. If anything, she did it with joy. Craig didn't suspect a thing. Tricia wanted to laugh. She was going to get her fun soon. Her time came soon when her parents were out and wouldn't be back for a while.

As figured, Craig was ready to take advantage of her. "Ready for playtime my little slave?" Craig said with a smile, waving a picture of herself in mid pleasure. Tricia smiled. "I don't know. You tell me," she said with a sly smile of her own. She turned her laptop and played a video of Craig jacking off to her video.

It even captured him saying her name and complimenting her butt and how much he wanted to put it in deep. Craig froze as he watched it to the end before turning to Tricia in embarrassment and rage. "Where did you get this from?!" He shouted at her. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I got you jerking off to your sister.

Now, what were the words you said to me, the first time? Oh right. You do this thing for me, you don't speak about it, and the video won't get uploaded for the school to see and you don't become a pornstar. I think we understand each other." Craig crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Fine. What do you want?" He asked. Tricia stood up and gesture Craig to follow her to her room. Craig followed curiously. Surely she can't punish him as he did to her. Maybe he can still turn this around to his favor. They walked up to her room and closed the door. "Now, here's the rules. You are not allowed the cum unless I say so and you can't speak to me at all. Got it?" She told him. Craig nodded with a glare. "Good, now strip." 

Tricia wasn't the torturing type. She was going to please Craig, but by her way. Craige took off his clothes unceremoniously, still pretty pissed that he got caught. Tricia didn't mind. So long he has his eyes on her, it didn't matter how he felt. She took off her clothes slowly, teasing him with her oily skin and the pushup bra she was wearing.

Craig watched her, taking it in, his cock waking up. Tricia turned around and bend over to take off her pants, swaying her hips. Craig wasn't sure if he could touch, but he wanted to. She got up and got on her knees in front of Craige, looking up innocently. She grabbed onto his half-hard cock and gave it a few strokes.

Craig hummed and gave shallow thrust, his cock getting longer and harder. "Remember, you can't cum." Craig ignored it and bit his bottom lip. Tricia kitty licked the head, sucking the tip while stroking his length. Craig slid his hand through her hair, pushing her to take more. 

She bobbed her head slowly until she took half. She slid her tongue around, teasing the vein under his cock and licking the slit on the head, tasting the pre-come. "Fuck me." Craig groaned. Tricia reached under to play with his balls. Craig thrust his hips harder until Tricia knew he was going to cum.

So she moved her hand and let him shove his cock down her throat. Craig felt the tight, wet throat close around him as he emptied himself with a groan. Tricia moved her mouth and coughed a bit, glaring at her brother. "I told you not to cum." She told him. Craig shrugged.

"And I care because..." Tricia got up and push him to the bed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." She said with a smile. Craig dismissed her as he back up onto the bed. "What's worst you can do?" He asked. Tricia took off her panties and bra as she reached into the drawers and took out a condom, lube, and a cock ring.

Craig didn't know about that. She staddle Craige. "We'll see." She lubed up the ring and held Craig's limp cock. "What are you doing?" Craig asked. "Helping you last longer," Tricia responded, putting the cock ring over him. Craig hissed at the coldness grumbling. It was time to treat herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Good part comes tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a, honest to God, virgin so as much smut there is under my name, I never had penetrative sex in any way. So I'm sorry if this is an anyway cringy as crap.

Tricia was finally going to get some actual pleasure after how many days faking it. There were moments Craig hit a good spot and the feeling of being penetrated was nice, but Tricia knows what can get her going, and it starts by sitting on Craig's face. She was careful not to put her full weight on him, holding on to the headboard.

"If you be good, maybe I'll let you cum." She said. Craig rolled his eyes, but his cock was getting tighter in the cock ring, so he really didn't have a choice. He stuck out his tongue and flick her clit, sending Tricia shivers up her spine. She moved her hips to his tongue movements, moaning out loud. 

Craig buried his tongue in her vagina while grabbing her butt, giving it a few slaps. "Yeah. Fuck! Like that!" Tricia moaned out. Craig worked two fingers and made a come hither movement inside her, giving Tricia a feeling to pee. Craig shook his face, motivated by the sounds Tricia made. 

His cock was fully erected, but the cock ring really was getting in the way. Tricia sat up on her knees and masturbated till release, squirting on her brother's face with a whine. "Ah! Shit! Mmmm!" Craig closed his eyes and took some in his mouth, but his face was doused in it. It wasn't a pleasant smell, but it wasn't unpleasant either.

Tricia raised her hips and crawled back. "Man, that felt good," Tricia said in relief. Craig rolled his eyes and Tricia toss him a shirt to wipe his face for the meantime. "Can you take the cock ring off now?" Craig asked. Tricia shrugged. "It depends on if you going to cum today." Craig sat up.

"And why wouldn't I?" He asked suspiciously. "Because this is for me, not you. And if I want to, you'll be hard for quite a while before I even think about you releasing in me." Craig gave her the finger. "Fuck you." He told her. Tricia smiled. "You will. And just so you know I'm being serious and I know you are not stupid." 

Tricia lined him up to her vagina and suck down, both of them groaning. Now Craig really won't be cumming. He knew she was on birth control and everything, but he likes to call it his limit just like the no-kissing part. He would want to, but that's too intimate for their situation. There was no intimacy or love with what they were doing. Only lust.

"Try it if you want to, but you know better," Tricia said. Craig grumbled and jerked his hips up, making Tricia off balance and fall on his chest. "Rude." She told him. Craig smirked. Placing her hands on his chest, she raised her hips and sunk down on him, continuing with that pattern. 

Craig helped out by thrusting his hips upwards, placing his hands on her hips. "I fucking hate you but fuck the sex is good." Craig moaned out. Tricia didn't say anything in response, bouncing up and down. Craig watched as her small breast bounce around, the warm wet heat of her walls made his balls tight. 

He wanted to cum in her, but he told himself to wait. He's reward will come. Tricia never felt something so hard and stiff in her. Craig's body was red with the effort not to cum. "Fuck!" She whined. She felt it in her belly she was going to cum. "Craig!" The need to pee was there again. "Hurry up!" Craig said through gritted teeth.

With a little bit more effort, Craig pounded into Tricia and she came gushing around his cock. "AH!" Her bed was getting wet and it made Craig's cock glistening. Tricia huffed and fell onto Craig's chest. She worked herself off of him with weak legs and headed towards the bathroom to shower. 

"Hey! What about me?!" Craig shouted at her. "See you after my shower." She said. Craig couldn't even get up properly due to the tightness of his balls and cock. Tricia closed the door and lock it. "You Bitch!" Craig shouted. Tricia smiled. She was going to take a long shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Storm took everything and I had to start all over again.


End file.
